Forever Young: The Genies Die
by scifilover101
Summary: What would have happend if Aladdin would have asked for eternal youth from the Genie for a 25th birthday present?


"Genie, are you even going to miss me when I'm gone, you know like um, dead?" Aladdin asked his blue friend.

"Why, Al, of course I will. Why ask me such a dumb question?"

"I just um…I guess I'm a little scared to die. I'm not as young as I used to be."  
"Does this have anything to do with the fact that you are 25 years old in two days?"

"Well, sort of," Aladdin said, and rubbed the back of his head.

"Al, death is a natural part of life."

Aladdin sucked in air. "I was wondering as a genie, would you uh…would you uh…."

"Spit it out, Al."

"Would you happen to know if there is life beyond the grave?"

"Hm….Well, there most certainly is, in some form at least. As a genie, I have the power to see into different times and dimensions and have seen the dead ancestors of a young Chinese girl, Mulan, protect her through battle. I have seen the dead lion Mufasa give advice to Simba, his son. And, uh, I hate to break this to you, but even Jafar is still alive."

Aladdin gulped. "What?!"

The Genie laughed, "Don't worry pal, he's in Hades. Very little chance you'll see him when you die."

"That's just the thing, Genie; I'm not sure I ever want to die. I know that I don't have any wishes left. But could you possibly keep me 24 years old forever? I never want to have to part from you, friend. Consider it a birthday present."

"What about Jasmine? Are you sure you want to stay young while she gets old and one day joins her father on the other side?"

Aladdin hung his head. "Well, that's the thing. I know that Jasmine wouldn't want to live forever, her father is dead, and I know she'll miss him every day until she dies. But at the same time, I never want to die."

"I think you should talk it over with her, Al." Genie said.

The next day, Aladdin came back to the Genie. "Jasmine and I talked it over, and well, she said that I should do whatever would make me happy, but she wouldn't accept being 23 years old forever."

"So, what is your decision?" Genie asked, cupping a hand on his ear.

"I want to stay 24 years old forever and never die."

"Oh, Al. I suppose I have to give it to you if it'll make you happy." Genie struck him with magic.

"Well, I don't feel any different," Aladdin said.

"Oh, you won't feel any different, you'll just never get old."

And Aladdin never did get any older. He had three children, and eventually, they grew to be older than he was. He cried when Abu, who had been his best and only friend for so long before he met Jasmine, died of a heart attack at the age of 60, which was very old for a cappucin monkey.

Then, one terrible day 35 years later, Jasmine got very sick when she was 110. Aladdin sat in her room all the time, his lively and youthful body out of place in the room so full of death.

"Genie, please do something." Aladdin said, tears in his eyes.

"I can't Al; I've already lengthened her lifespan to beyond what is normal for humans, I can't ask anymore of her; she's sick and she's old."

"Oh Aladdin, it's so beautiful," Jasmine said, tears in her eyes.

"What's so beautiful?"

"Heaven, Elysium, Paradise. I'm not afraid to die…." she said in a soft whisper before her hand went limp.

"No! I need you Jasmine, I need you. What have I done? If only we could be together; Genie there must be something you can do, please, I'd do anything."

"Sorry, Al, there's nothing I can do." Genie said, giving him a hug.

"If only I could be with you. I am so sorry we parted my darling," he said, and he rocked her dead body in his arms, weeping. The Jasmine that lay in the bed, with the grey hair and wrinkled features, bore little similarity to the Jasmine he met when she was 19 years old. Meanwhile, he looked almost just the same as when they first met.

His son Mozenran, came to him and embraced him. "She's in a better place, you have to believe that, Dad." Even though Aladdin had fathered Mozenran, Mozenran was now around 80 years old and the youngest child that Aladdin had was in her 70's, which was ironic that his children were old enough to be his own parents, or more likely, grandparents. In fact, he had great grandchildren that were older than he was biologically.

There was a big funeral in Agraba.

Eden came and said, "I'm so sorry Aladdin."

"Yeah, me too."

"Would you mind if, mind if….."

"Mind if, what?" Aladdin asked.

"Well…look. Dhandi has passed on, and I was wondering if you would mind if Genie and I got together finally."

Genie smiled at Aladdin, pleadingly.

"Well, no I wouldn't mind. After all, I'm not your master anymore am I?" Aladdin asked, sounding bitter.

Iago came and flew onto Aladdin's shoulder. "Yeah, right. Leave Aladdin when he needs you the most. I think not. Even though I am not immortal, I am going to live with Aladdin as long as I can to keep him company. Whoever heard of such a disloyal friend as you? Give a human, a human immortality but don't even do anything to make it more tolerable for him? Sheeshh!"

"Nonsense, I gave both his monkey Abu, and Jasmine, a very much extended lifespan. Also, I am not going to leave him, Eden is going to join us so that she can be his friend, too now."

"Yeah, I can understand." Aladdin said.

Aladdin lived a long, long time. His friend, Iago, died five years after he lost Jasmine. Iago had died peacefully, in his sleep. Eventually, after 1,000 years, Aladdin grew to be so bored with Agraba that he and the genies moved to Denmark in the 1600's and lived his life under the sea with Ariel as his best friend until she went onto the land. The genies and Aladdin later went to the New World and met Pocahontas and became part of the Powhatan tribe for 80 years. The genies worked together and made it seem like Aladdin was incredibly old after the 80 years was up, and the genies made it appear like they were human.

After leaving the Powhatan tribe, they went from place to place in America, with the genies making it appear like Aladdin was aging. Aladdin had the chance to do all sorts of jobs possible in his many, many years that he was alive.

_1990-1996 _

The genies agreed to pretend to be Aladdin's parents, and Aladdin went to school in America beginning from sixth grade. Aladdin had never been able to go to school ever. He learned that Agrabah was thought to never have existed. He thought wrly to himself _If I would have stayed, I could have been the greatest Sultan Agrabah had ever known. But now, it is in ruins__. _

After living for 1,500 years, he almost grew too bored of life to endure it anymore. But he met and married a librarian named Jessica Parker. They got married, and Aladdin found out that Jessica was actually a great, great descendent of Jasmine and his, and ironically a descendent of Mozenrath and Jafar. _No wonder she reminds me of my sweet Jasmine but still has a dark side_, he thought. Unfortunately, Jessica was hit by a car and died to save little child who was playing in the street. After the funeral, Aladdin talked to the genies and said, " Genie, Eden, I am so sick of living. I am bored and my heart is broken. I saw a Star Trek episode today where a Q committed suicide because he was so bored of life, why shouldn't and why can't I?"

Genie looked like he wanted to cry. "Look Al, there is a way. Remember how I said that Genies couldn't kill?"

"Yes," Aladdin said.

"Well, that's not entirely true. A genie can kill, but then he or she will cease to exist. The consequences are so dire that no genie wants to kill, and we want our masters to not know that we really can kill. If death is something you really want, I can arrange for you to die peacefully in your sleep."

"You'd….you'd do that for me?"

"Yes, Al. I care about you deeply and I can see how immortal youth is destroying you."

Aladdin died that night in his sleep, reduced to a pile of dust instantaneously. For if the spell never took place, he would have long been completely dust. Genie held Eden, knowing that these would be the last moments ever with her. Then, Etheral came and smiled at Genie. She said, "Because of your bravery and friendship concerning Aladdin, I will allow you and Eden to go to Elysium with me instead of you ceasing to exist."

Eden said, "I am willing."

And so, the souls of the three friends, Aladdin, Genie, and Eden walked to the light filled city of Elysium, where Aladdin was finally reunited with Jasmine.

_Epilogue_

_I find it intersting that Aladdin and Genie had such a great relationship but the issue of making Aladdin eternally young never comes up. This led to some ideas of what would have happend if Aladdin were made eternally young. Partly based on the Twilight zone episode, Long Live Walter Jameson. _


End file.
